customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily Degn (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Emily Merit Degn '''is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Leon Wu. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.' Physical appearance Emily has green eyes and curly, orange hair. She has long hair with two curls at the front (Fairy Curls). In Soul Calibur III, she has short hair with curls at the front, similar to Viola's in Soul Calibur V. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Emily's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Emily wields an pink version of Foundation. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Emily's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur V. Fighting Style Emily always fight with a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Emily throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Emily punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Emily's outfit in Soul Calibur III consists of a pink off the shoulder dress that is below the ankle length and has a huge slit on the right side of the dress. She mostly wears pink gloves, white socks, and pink boots. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but pink. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Emily Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (03,22) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (34,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (34,20) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Viking Boots (34,20 and 01,14) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 03,22 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia *Emily's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, Li Long, and Hwang. *Emily's voice sounds like a young girl in the Soul series. In Soul Calibur III, her voice was slightly low back then. In Soul Calibur IV, her voice is higher-pitched and squeakier. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way! *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky.'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' Soul Calibur V * Gallery Emily's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 1710.JPG 100 1711.JPG 100 1712.JPG 100 1713.JPG 100 1714.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h09m06s225.png|Emily wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h09m59s134.png|Emily wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h10m13s117.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h10m31s240.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h10m40s137.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h11m07s124.png Vlcsnap-2014-09-30-20h13m41s150.png|Emily wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters